The Grass Gym Battle
The Grass Gym Battle is the eighth episode of the second season of Adventures In Kanto. Plot The story starts with Scott and Jill approaching the Celadon City Gym. Scott is holding Squirtle, with Bulbasaur and Eevee walking next to him. Jill: Uh oh.... Scott: What? Jill: I failed to remember to tell you... You use three Pokemon for this Gym. Scott: ..... Are you kidding me? Jill: Sorry, nope. Scott: NOOOOOOOOO!!!!! Jill: Sorry. Scott: But..... Who will I use, Remoraid or Squirtle... Jill: You are being more tolerant then I expected.... But I would go with Squirtle.... Scott: But..... Scott looks down at the sleeping Squirtle. Scott: It could get hurt. Jill: I know... But Remoraid can't do anything. Scott: Fine.... Bulbasaur: Bulba! Eevee: Eevee! Jill: Here it is! The two finally reach the Celadon City Gym, a tall gym that resembles a Gloom head. Scott: How.... Creative... Jill: It's a gloom head. Scott: Oh. Scott and Jill open the doors, and step inside. Inside the gym, is covered with plants. Scott: Woah! Jill: Yep! It's a greenhouse! Scott spots a woman watering a rose bush. Scott: Hello!? The woman looks at him. She has short, black hair, a red headband, and she is wearing a lovely orange kimono. Woman: Yes? Scott: Are you the gym leader? Woman: Why, Yes! My name Is Erika. Would you like to have a battle? Scott: Yeah! Erika: Just one moment please, I must finish watering the plants. Scott: Okey Dokey! Scott walks back over to Jill. Scott: This is a cool gym! Jill: Yeah.... It reminds me of the Pokemon Resurection Center... Scott: I'll use Squirtle first.... Maybe he will get lucky? Jill: Are you sure? Scott: Yeah. Keep and eye on Eevee and Bulbasaur. Jill: Okay! '-15 minutes later-' Erika: Okay, I'm ready! Scott: Great! Erika: Follow me. Erika leads Scott to a grass battle field. A female referee is standing on the side. Erika: Wanna start now? Scott: Duh! Referee: This battle will start now! Erika: Weepinbell, I need you! Erika stands there with her arms up. Scott: Are you gonna send it out? Erika: Wait for it... A russel is heard in some Rose bushes, and a Weepinbell jumps out. Scott: Cooool! Who IS that? Scott takes out his Pokedex. Pokedex: Weepinbell, the Flycatcher Pokemon. When it is hungry, it swings its razor-sharp leaves, slicing up any unlucky object for food. Scott: Cool! Erika: Who will you use? Scott: Squirtle, your up! Squirtle sets Squirtle on the field. However, it keeps sleeping. Erika: Shouldn't you wake it up? Scott: Um... It's just pretending. Erika: Okay, then! Use Vine Whip! Weepinbell fires a long vine at Squirtle. Scott: Dodge it! Squirtle: Zzzzz..... Scott: WAKE UP!!!! Squirtle stretches a little and then rolls over on its stomach, avoiding Weepinbell's vine. Scott: Or.... That works too! Jill: Ha! Erika: Now, come on Weepinbell, how did you miss that? Weepinbell: Weeap! Scott: Use Tackle? Squirtle: Sssssssq. Erika: Use Slam!! Weepinbell jumps into the air, flips upside down, and jumps down at Squirtle, however it lands on Squirtle's shell, causing damage to Weepinbell instead. Weepinbell: WWEaa! Erika: What!? Your kidding me! Scott: See? That's how good he is!? Jill: Wow, Scott. Wow. Erika: Use Sleep Powder! Jill: Why? Squirte is alread- Scott: Shut up, Jill! Don't tell her that! Weepinbell hops over to Squirtle, and shoots a purple, sparkling powder out of its mouth at Squirtle. Squirtle takes a deep breath, breaths in the powder, and sneezes, causing some Powder to blow towards Weepinbell and make it fall asleep. Erika: Wha- WHAT!? How? Did you? Um.... Well played. Scott: Quickly, return! Squirtle picks up Squirtle. Scott: Go, Eevee, Quick! Eevee: Eevee? Eevee runs onto the field. Scott: Use, Dig! Eevee burrows into the ground, and later emerges directly underneath the sleeping Weepinbell, causing it to go flying into the sky. Scott: Good Job! Weepinbell falls to the ground. Erika: Awwww Man! Referee: Weepinbell is unable to battle, Squirtle and Eevee are the winners. Erika: Your not bad! Scott: I know. Erika: Now then. Go, Tangela! Just like Weepinbell, a Tangela emerges from a bush and hops onto the field. Tangela: Tang! Scott: I'm sticking with Eevee! Erika: Okay, then. Use, Vine Whip! Tangela fires a blue vine out of its body, and sends it towards Eevee. Scott: Dodge it! Eevee quickly runs out of the way. Erika: That Eevee is pretty fast! Scott: I've been told several times! Erika: Use Vine Whip again! Tangela extends three vines out of its body and tries whipping Eevee, however it keeps dodging. Scott: Haha! Erika: Argh! Keep using Vine Whip, each time with more vines! Tangela continues to use Vine Whip, and it takes him about six tries and fourteen vines to finally whip Eevee. Eevee: Eevee! Tangela whips Eevee with all 14 vines. Scott: Try to get out of there! Eevee: Een! Erika: Grab Eevee and throw it on the ground. Tangela wraps its vines around Eevee's stomach an lifts it into the air. Scott: Use Shadow Ball! Eevee opens its mouth and a black orb forms. Eevee fires the orb at Tangela, causing Tangela to drop Eevee. Eevee twists its legs and lands on its feet. Tangela: Tang! Erika: Alright, that is it! Use SolarBeam! Jill: SolarBeam? That's not good, Scott. Tangela begins glowing a bright yellow. Scott: I know, I've seen it on T.V.! Tangela stops glowing. Erika: Release, NOW! Tangela opens its mouth, and a powerful, yellow beam shoots out and knocks out Eevee. Scott: NO! Referee: Eevee is unable to battle. Tangela wins. Erika: Looks like we're even. Scott: Yeah. Return! Scott holds out Eevee's Pokeball, and Eevee returns with a red beam. Scott: Go, Bulbasaur! Bulbasaur: Bulba!!! Bulbasaur quickly runs up in front of Scott. Erika: Now, Vine Whip again! Tangela shoots a single blue vine at Bulbasaur. Scott: Again?? Use Vine Whip, too! Bulbasaur fires two green vines out of his bulb, and they wrap around Tangela's vine. Scott: You know what to do! Bulbasaur holds onto the vine as hard as it can, and it slams Tangela to the ground. Scott: Now, finish it off with Razor Leaf! Bulbasaur shoots several razor-sharp leaves that cut Tangela badly. Tangela falls down backwards. Erika: No! Referee: Tangela is unable to battle. Bulbasaur is the winner. Erika: Better then I expected you to be. But you can't beat my best Pokemon! Come on out, Gloom! A plump blue Pokemon walks onto the field, making a terrible stentch. Jill: Eeeew! It smells terrible! Erika: Don't mind the smell! Scott: Yucky! Scott pinches his nose. Erika: Energy Ball! Gloom opens its mouth, and fires a green ball of energy towards Bulbasaur. Scott: Bolbasow, Yous Enegy Bawl, Tooh! Bulbasaur opens his mouth, and fires and Energy Ball attack. The two attacks collide and blow up, causing a bunch of green sparkles. Erika: Looks like I need another technique..... And Poison Attacks are not effective.....Cut Attack! Gloom runs up to Bulbasaur, and cuts it. Bulbasaur: Bulbasaur! Scott unplugs his nose. Scott: Are you gonna take that? Use Take Down! Bulbasaur runs at Gloom, and tackles it, knocking Gloom to the ground. Erika: Get up! Gloom stands up. Gloom: Gloom! Erika: Use SolarBeam! Gloom begins glowing yellow. Scott: No way! Use Energy Ball! Bulbasaur fires a green ball at Gloom, knocking it to the ground again. Erika: Gloom! Wait... No.... Erika walks over to the Referee and whispers something in her ear. Erika slowly walks back to where she was before. Erika: NO! GLOOM! Referee: Gloom is unable to battle. Bulbasaur is the winner. Which means the victor is Scott, the challenger. Gloom: Gloom? Erika: Come on Gloom. You did well. Jill: Hmmmmm..... Erika walks over to Scott. Erika: Here. You deserve this. Erika hands him a rainbow colored badge. Scott: Yay!!! Erika: It's the Rainbow Badge. Scott: Yippee!! Jill: Congrats, Scott! Scott: Yay! I'm so excited! Jill: You did well. Scott: Okay. Let's go! Jill: You go ahead, i'll meet you there. Scott: Okey Dokey! Scott skips out of the Gym. Jill: Why did you let him win? Erika: What? I did not let him win! Jill: I know for a fact that Gloom had more energy left in them.... Erika: Okay fine. I let him win because... He just seemed so nice and he really deserved it. Jill: Are you sure? Well.... Thank you.. Erika: Of Course. Jill leaves the Gym and meets up with Scott. Category:Episodes